The Wood
The Wood is the 18th episode of Victorious. Full Episode Plot Tori and her friends are chosen to be the focus of a reality show that is going to be filmed at Hollywood Arts. The show decides to focus on the real drama at HollyWood Arts. The producers distort a phone call to make it look like Beck and Tori are secretly together. The phone call was really two seperate phone calls where Beck was ordering pizza and Tori was talking to her Aunt and her Aunt's puppy. After Jade sees the phone call, she attempts to 'murder' Tori. Then Tori, Andre, Beck, and Jade all are convinced by the producers that the reality show is similar to improv and they create fights/felonies for fun. Meanwhile, Trina (who is rejected from being in the reality show) and Robbie get into an argument which injures Festus, and as a punishment get a job at the Grub Truck filling in for Festus. (the cart at Hollywood Arts that sells lunchmeals.) Tori and Jade smash Festus's car with golf clubs, which they thought was a junk car. Lane gets them to stop, tells The Wood crew to shoot at another school, and force Tori and Jade to wheelbarrow Festus home while singing "Forever Baby" in Spanish. to "Siempre Bebe" Trivia *There are many references to iCarly in this episode: **When Jade is auditioning for "The Wood", she says everything she hates (practically everything), one of the things she says is the word panties. Sam from iCarly hates this word, as well. **Tori has an aunt named Sonya, which is the name of Sam's personal chef. **Andre says he likes to tickle his own tummy. This is similar to the kid who sent a video to iCarly who enjoyed tickling himself. **Andre said that Beck " made soup in his toilet". This was a segment on iCarly. **When Tori and Jade are pushing the wheelbarrow, it looks a lot like the street Carly rides down on her electric scooter, as well as the street Gibby and Guppy are riding down in the episode "iDo"; it is the same set. **Trina said that she was riding a pony wearing a bright purple hat. The bright purple hat is similar to the purple top hat the PeeWee Babies tiger wore in iDate A Bad Boy. *1st time a character actually tries to murder another person (in this case, Jade tried to murder Tori, although Jade says Tori was being too dramatic). *Jade, disliking the girl who hit on Beck, got her fired, according to her TheSlap page (this is a continuity error, as the girl is still seen working when the episodes ends). *When Tori was auditioning for The Wood, she stated that the worst thing she has ever done is when she sprayed hot cheese on Cat and Danny, and then kissed Danny right in front of Cat, in "Cat's New Boyfriend". *Both Jade and Tori know some Spanish since they sang "Forever Baby" in Spanish. *This episode premiered to 4.4 million viewers, and was the channel's most watched premiere that week. *Ending Tagline: "Sometimes I do it to myself." —Andre *Jade is seen wearing the same shirt she wears in "Cat's New Boyfriend." *Jade doesn't like onions on her pizza. *Trina and Robbie both have $40 manicures (Robbie also seems to have the more impressive one). *It is shown that Sinjin likes to play golf. *The Janitor gave Tori a chocolate mop for Valentine's Day, but not Jade. Tori uses this as an excuse to make fun of Jade. *Cat does not appear in this episode, though she was mentioned in one scene because she was on holiday at the time. *The car that Jade and Tori smash up with golf clubs is a 1978 AMC Concord station wagon. They were supposed to smash a 1984–1985 Honda Accord. * In the scene where Jade, Beck, Andre and Tori were watching the episode of The Wood they should have been able to tell that the directors had cut the scene with Tori and Beck talking on the phone cause when Tori was talking it was night outside but when Beck was talking it was in broad daylight. *The camera battery changes consistently throughout the episode. *This is the second time Jade and Tori faked a fight. The first one was in Stage Fighting. Running Gag: ' When Robbie and Trina are fighting off the Grub Truck customers, Robbie yells; "I'm not Andy Samberg!" Andy Samberg is one of the cast member on SNL, and like Robbie, is notable for his hair. Quotes '''Tori and Jade: '(singing Forever Baby in Spanish): Pon tu cuerpo cerca del mio, en el tiempo perdámonos, yo soy tuyo y tu eres mio, por siempre baby, yo no se que vamos a hacer, nunca te dejare, eres para mi y yo para ti, por siempre baby. '''Mick: What do you hate? Jade: Ooh. Tuna fish, flowers, giggling, the word 'panties', cilantro, rainbows, ducks... man, I''' hate ducks. Cramps, string cheese, clocks, wet doorknobs, bras that hook in the front, the color yellow, carpeting... '''Trina: Hey, Beck. (sticks arm under his nose) Smell my arm. No perfume — that's my natural scent. Tori: I have to live with her. Kyle: Tori Vega, Beck Oliver, Jade West, and Andre Harris, congratulations! You're all going to be featured on The Wood. Trina: And what about me? Kyle: No. Trina: Why not? Kyle: Because you reek of desperation. Beck: That's her natural scent. Robbie: I'M NOT ANDY SAMBERG! Tori: (to Beck) Your lemonade, sir. Beck: Thanks. ...hey, why's it pink? Tori: It's pink lemonade. Beck: I've never seen any pink lemons. Tori: There are no pink lemons. Beck: ...so what makes it pink? Tori: Well... you know, it's — shut up! Jade: (watching The Wood) Ugh, yeah, shoot me from that angle. Beck: You look good. Jade: I know. Tori: Everyone likes having their tummy tickled! Andre: It's true. (rubs stomach) Sometimes I do it to myself. Andre: (fake fighting with Beck) Who put my dog in a wedding dress? 'Robbie ': Okay...I'm Robbie. 'Rex ': I'm Rex ! 'Kyle ': No ! 'Robbie ': Thank you for your time. 'Rex ': Jerks ! Goofs *In this episode, Jade says she hates tuna fish, but in the episode Robarazzi, she mentions having tuna fish for lunch while in the car with Beck. Cast thumb|300px|right *Victoria Justice as Tori Vega *Leon Thomas as Andre Harris *Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro *Elizabeth Gillies as Jade West *Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver *Daniella Monet as Trina Vega References Gallery View Gallery for this episode here 18 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes about Bori Category:Episodes about Bade Category:Episodes about Beck Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes about Jori Category:Episode about Tribbie Category:Episodes without Cat